Take Me To Church
by Veration
Summary: Based off the song: Take Me To Church, by Hozier. Some people just don't understand that love is love and should be accepted. Percy and Nico know that all too well T for: bullying, strong language, mature-ish themes, violence, etc. Percico. Rating May change. A very powerful fanfic and song. Check it out.


**Hi, to all my viewers of my multi-chap Rated M story, please know it is not on hiatus. New chapter should be out Tuesday. Practice for track is killing me along with school. So I'm not dead!**

** This story is based on the song (one of my favorites): Take Me To Church, by Hozier. Check out the song lyrics and video, but I warn you, it's pretty sad and violent. Not what it sounds like. Maybe reading this story may help you understand it. **

** This is a Percico story! Flame if you want, I don't care! T for: Strong language, bullying, mature themes, violence, etc.**

** R&amp;R check out my other stories! Idk how long this will be!**

_**My lover's got humor**_

_**She's the giggle at a funeral**_

_**Knows everybody's disapproval**_

_**I should've worshiped her sooner**_

3rd POV

Nico lied on Percy's bare chest, a blanket covering their lower halves. Percy had his arm draped across the smaller boy's back, this thumb rubbing small circles. Percy leaned down and kissed Nico's ear.

"I love you," the green-eyed boy whispered. Nico let out a long breath.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Percy smiled and kissed his hair. The moonlight streamed into the dark room, setting a soft glow. You could only hear the inconstant breathing patterns of the two boys and the sound of the soft wind outside.

"Goodnight, Nico," Percy whispered, falling asleep along with his lover.

**ooOOoo**

On Monday, Nico was walking into school limping. Yesterday, him and his boyfriend had decided to do it really quickly, and Percy was anything but soft. He even left some . . . marks. At the time Nico didn't mind, but now he was wishing Percy was a little softer.

No, Nico and Percy were not ashamed of their sexuality, they embraced it wholeheartedly. But they had to keep their relationship under-wraps at school. Their school, Goode High, wasn't very . . . accepting of anyone in the LGBTQ community. A majority tormented anyone that was apart of the community, and the rest either were to scared to interfere, thought the people deserved it, or just didn't care. The last time there had been an openly gay couple, Nico was a freshman and Percy was a sophomore. The harassment was harsh. The principal did nothing to stop, nor did teachers students or parents. No one stopped the abuse. Within a couple months, they were found hanging next to each other on a tree-branch. And their had been even more cases of suicides from the school for that reason. One being Nico's older sister, Bianca, last year. She dated a girl named Zoe Nightshade; they were caught making-out in the girls bathroom. Wasn't long till they drove themselves off a bridge into a lake. Both drowned. And no one cared, they only thought that they were better off.

Nico didn't want that to be him and Percy. And for that not to happen, they had to not publicize their relationship. Even to avoid suspicion, they dated other girls. And they've been doing it for a couple years. Nico being a junior and Percy being a senior, they've kept up the act for nearly three years.

And they hated it.

So that morning before school, Nico had to cover himself up as best as he could. His mother and sister had died, so he couldn't use make-up. He decided, even though the day was fairly warm, to wear long-selves, a hoodie, a leather jacket and jeans. He tried to walk as normal as he could, but kept wincing in pain.

The day was going to be long and harsh.

**ooOOoo**

Nico made it to lunch without any incidents, thankfully. He sat down alone in the corner, like he usually did. Percy usually sat on the other side of the cafeteria with his swim team buddies. He looked over to not find them laughing and chatting like they usually do, but instead, Nico looked over to find all of them surrounding one of their own, who stayed seated. Nico looked away, but kept an ear on the conversation.

"Is little Jackson a pansy now?" one said, pushing the guy, who happened to be Percy, out of his chair and onto the ground. Percy stayed silent.

"Come on faggot," another taunted, "Who did you screw with last night?" The swim-team member kicked Percy in the ribs, sending the teen sprawling on the floor, but Percy didn't make any noise.

"Who's your boyfriend that you screw?" another taunted.

Percy gritted his teeth and growled, "I don't have a boyfriend." Nico felt grateful towards his boyfriend for not telling his teammates. But by this time, everyone in the cafeteria was watching the fight going on.

A swim-team member picked Percy up by his collar and slammed him on the lunch table, into food and drinks.

"So now we have a little gay-whore. Sleeps around for money I bet! You do that, don't you?" Percy still said nothing. The dude holding him down started laughing.

"I didn't hear a no boys! Looks like our own captain is a fag! Probably jerks himself off thinking about us!" The cafeteria erupted into laughter. All except Nico, who looked on with distaste as people jeered and threw food among other things.

"Fag!" "Gay!" "Whore!" "Slut!" We're just a small fraction of the things yelled at Percy, who kept a neutral face during the abuse.

The swim team member finally let go of Percy, but not before shoving him roughly on the floor.

"Go join the other fags in Hell. Because that's going to look like Heaven soon." He delivered a strong kick to Percy's face, creating an audible _crack_ and a strong flowing nosebleed.

The bell rang, and everyone cleared out of the cafeteria. Each swim team member delivered some sort of kick to Percy, leaving him broken and bloody. Nico was the last to leave, besides Percy, who lay limp. He leaned down and hooked Percy's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, Perce. I'm gonna clean you up. Blood red is not your color," Nico said. Percy chuckled weakly. Nico leaned down and put his lips to his lover's ear.

"And thank you."

**There's the first chapter. Idk when the next one will be up. Between Tues. and Sat. PM me if you think I should make it M instead. But there will be no graphic sex happening. It will only be suggested like earlier. And yes the language is strong but that is the point.**

** Check out my other stories and the song: Take Me To Church, by Hozier**

** R&amp;R **

** ~Veration**


End file.
